


A Perfect Gift

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e09 Tailing Angie, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie was good at buying gifts but Nick was a challenge.





	A Perfect Gift

If there was one thing about Christmas that Ellie learned when becoming a adult with a lot of people to buy presents for now that she had friends to include, it was to go shopping in advance. 

Ellie was really good at the whole buying presents for other people thing even when it was for people who didn’t express things they wanted. But if there was one person to challenge her present buying skills, it was Nick Torres. His first Christmas on the team she struggled but managed to find a present, his second Christmas became a little harder when she started developing different feelings for him, but this year she was fully aware of what feelings she had. Which made things  _ harder _ . She never had problems with buying Christmas presents for Jake and Qasim and she liked them, so why was it so hard with Nick? 

_ Because he’s different from them  _ She thought to herself  _ Because he makes you feel things neither of them ever did _ .

She was just about to give up on buying him the perfect gift, when it practically landed in her lap.

Ellie watched from Tim’s desk at Nick’s disappointed and hurt look that flashed across his face as both of them told him to get his money back instead of getting his expensive sweater again. She witnessed first hand how much he liked the sweater, but it didn’t really register until then. It no longer became a joke, Nick really was upset. 

It wasn’t until she got home later that she realized  _ why _ . If there was one thing you didn’t have the luxury for when undercover it was nice things. Actually, it explained a lot now that she thought about it. She had noticed him buying expensive things, that bike he wanted being one of them, and every time he would act like they were the best things ever. Because he never had time before.

She jumped up from her bed snatching her phone off the nightstand. Ellie scrolled through her contacts before finding the number. 

“Hey Hetty, it’s Ellie. I have a favor to ask-”

* * *

When the NCIS Christmas party rolled around, the time when the team would give their presents to each other, Ellie waited until she had a moment to pull Nick aside for a little more privacy before giving him his gift. She didn’t miss the looks he kept giving her, obviously thinking she had forgot to get him something especially after he gave her his present (An art set that was personalized with her initials, something she almost kissed him for).

Ellie said nothing as she held out the wrapped present. Nick took it, a small smile on his face. 

“See, I didn’t forget you.” She couldn’t help but tease.

Nick rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think that!” 

Ellie made a ‘hmm’ noise obviously not believing it. He gave her a look but started tearing off the wrapping paper, under the carefully done wrapping was a long plain white box. 

“This isn't gonna be a box of socks is it?” Nick asked, his tone teasing. 

“Just open it!” She laughed shaking her head. 

Nick slowly took off the top, his eyes widening a little when he saw what it was. He set the box down on a nearby desk and picked up the sweater that was perfectly folded in the box. 

“Ellie…”

“Go ahead, put it on.” 

He wasted no time in doing it, his hands running across the sweater. “It’s the exact same one-” He looked at her with a surprised look. “Ellie, this sweater was expensive!” 

She bit her lip and shrugged. “I know someone who helped.”

“I thought you hated it.” 

“I didn’t-” Ellie clarified. “I just didn’t understand why you spent so much money on it.”

“You told me to get my money back-” 

“I changed my mind.” 

She took a step towards him, only inches separating them. 

“Merry Christmas, Nick.” She whispered, not missing the way he glanced at her so intently. 

Nick gave her that little half grin that made her knees weak. 

She felt her heart jump and her breathing get a little short when his hand came up to cup her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Ellie.” He said, seconds later his lips were on hers.

Ellie gasped against his mouth before kissing him back, her hands on his sweater and his arm sliding around her waist which she was thankful for as her knees  _ really _ did get weak. 

Nick was the one to slowly pull away, her eyes fluttered open and her lips formed into a smile. 

She moved her hands a little, the feel of the sweater against her skin. 

“Wow, this sweater  _ is _ soft.”

Nick looked at her a little shocked before a loud laugh escaped him. 

“I just kiss you and that’s the first thing you say?” Nick teasingly said, his thumb brushing against her cheek. 

“It’s soft.” She mumbled, her cheeks turning a little pink. 

Nick grinned. “You can try it on later.”

Ellie felt her mind stop short. Images of Nick laying on her bed, hands behind his head with a big grin on his face as she walked towards him wearing the sweater that was too big for her and nothing else, the heat in his eyes burning as he looked at her flashed through her head.

Quickly focusing, she made a noise as if she was thinking. “Maybe..”

Nick’s eyes shined in amusement. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were thinking about just now.”

Her cheeks flushed, they spent  _ way _ too much time together.

“Shut up.” 

Nick smirked, leaning forward to kiss her again.

“Gladly.”


End file.
